Fight and Kisses
by The Weasley's Second Daughter
Summary: A story about a fight and lily's first kiss: PLEASE R&R!


Fight & Kisses

"…and lastly, there's another dance in two weeks," drawled Professor Binns, and then, he continued on about goblin's rights. There was a thud from the back from the room. James' head fell from his elbow. He was about to fall asleep and was now wide awake when Professor had said dance. James was now staring at a girl with apple-red hair and emerald green eyes.

"So did you hear what Binns said?" James asked Lupin as they were heading for Transfiguration together.

"I know goblins were treated like vermin, just like house-elves." stated Lupin. James made his 'are you seriously an idiot, I mean girls, DUH!' face.

"Oh right. Dance." Said Remus, nodding, knowing that face all too well.

"Yeah, so, who are you gonna ask?" James asked Lupin as he took out his snitch and began playing with it.

"No one," Lupin replied simply.

James' mouth dropped and he soon closed his mouth. "Moony, what have I been saying, you're in the hottest boy group at school, and you're the third cutest boy here." James said sternly to Lupin.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "I'm not unconfident, it's a Walden Hoptwins, meaning girls have to ask the guys out and for your information, and I AM the hottest guy here."

James put his snitch away and put his hands together and simply said, "Sure, whatever boasts your confidence." They both burst out laughing.

"Oi, Moony, Prongs!" bellowed a voice. They turned to see Sirius dragging an embarrassed and red-faced Peter.

"Guess what, I asked Wormtail who he'd like to ask him to the dance and you know what he said, you know he said, hey Wormtail, you filthy scum bag, why don't you tell 'em your self." Sirius scowled.

"Who?" James and Lupin both asked Pettigrew, waiting for the worst.

"Well, ummm…you see…um…Bellatrix Black." Peter muttered bashfully.

"WHAT!?" yelled James and Lupin.

"It's just well, she's gorgeous and her name even means beauty in French! The world's beautifulest place ever, I mean who could withstand her beauty?" questioned and wailed Peter.

"Uhhh... me. It's called willpower Pettigrew," answered Sirius impatiently.

"Well, you're her cousin and anyway, I thought you'd be thrilled that I have taste in a good, whole pureblood girl in your family." Pettigrew finished in a shrill voice by the looks of Sirius' face.

Sirius' face was now scarlet red, his fist was curled into balls, and he looked like he was about to bloody murder Pettigrew.

"Bloody hell Wormtail! I wouldn't care less if you had a crush on me, but just to reach pureblood expectations, this is why I hate being a pureblood, you only marry to keep pure blood, but not for love. Lupin fancies Lindsey, but not of blood, but because she's sweet, nice, brilliant and whatever crazy reason Moony digs girls for." Lupin looked a faint pink and his eyes were as if hoping Sirius hadn't seriously just yelled who he liked out loud.

But Sirius continued shouting. "And James is also a pureblood, who absolutely fancies Lily Evans who's a muggleborn, but he doesn't care he's putting his blood in jeopardy, in fact, he jinxes anyone who calls her the m-word!" Sirius finished hotly, while James was smiling broadly and looking around to see his Lily Pad but was disappointed to see she was nowhere in sight.

"Merlin's butt, I mean beard, we're gonna be late for Transfiguration. It starts in two minutes," panicked Lupin.

"Really, that's excellent, there's no way we're gonna make it now, great job Padfoot." James clapped for Sirius.

Sirius was making bows to a fake audience.

"I would be serious if I were you, Padfoot." Lupin gritted through his teeth and grabbed James, who instantly grabbed Sirius, who grudgingly after a moment, hesitantly squeezed Pettigrew's wrist. Before they knew it, they were in Transfiguration.

"Hey guys." A girl's voice said. Lupin looked up. "Oh hey Madi. What's up?"

"Nothing much, hi James, Peter, umm…uh, Sirius." Madi hid her palms that were quickly turning sweaty, but the Marauders could see her blushing after she said the last name.

"So, is Lindsey here today?" asked Lupin, looking hopefully around for her.

"Yes, but not here, RIGHT now." Madi answered, finally tearing her eyes away from Sirius'.

"But class is starting soon, isn't it?" asked Lupin, confused.

"No, we have three minutes." Madi reassured him.

"Three minutes!" the rest of the three Marauders stared at Lupin, each with an evil gleam in their eyes. Then if heaven/partly the devil came to help him, Bellaltrix stormed to them. Wormtail turned scarlet and ran to hide under Lupin's cloak. Lupin didn't stop him but turned pale as he saw Bellatrix being followed by her group. He started to grip his wand tightly when he saw Lucius and Antonio Dolohov dragging Lindsey with several parts of her cloak ripped. It was obvious she was trying to fight them.

But James wasn't paying attention to Lindsey much, mostly it was on a normally beautiful apple-red hair (usually in a ponytail) with emerald green eyes and skin as white as snow with regularly neat, organized robes. But now, hair is wily and unruly curly hair partly wild, partly still tangled in her hairband. Her robes ripped, scratched and dirty and her left knee was dripping so much blood and her arms were also scratched along with the right side of her cheek. And her eyes were closed as if they hadn't wanted to.

James was now looking on Lily's right side where Evan Rosier and Yaxley were holding Lisa prisoner. She looked at James with pleading eyes and turned her face at Rudolph and James again.

At first, he thought she was trying to tell Rudolph to charge at him. But James soon saw in her eyes that Lily wasn't dead (thank god), she tried to rescue her and Lindsey and was the most hurt. By her movement, she wanted James to save Lily. James nodded his head so slightly so it wasn't too obvious, but enough for her to notice.

Then he found something else when he looked in Lisa's eyes once more and looked back at Lily's eyes and finally realized that they…

"Ricktempsempera!" shouted James. Only Rudolph was ready for him to attack and blasted James to the back wall. Without warning Sirius shot a spell that made MacNair release Madi and blasted a dungbomb right in front of Rudolph was after a second gasping for air that didn't smell like skunk fart.

"I'm so sorry babe," wheezed Pettigrew and did a boat-bogey hex at Bellatrix who screamed and bumped into Yaxley who tripped and let go of Lisa who kicked Evan Rosier in the guts and punched him in the face.

"Densaugeo!" Lupin yelled at Narcissa.

"Tarantallegra!" Sirius shouted at Rockwood.

Nott quickly grabbed Lindsey and put her in front of him as if she was a shield.

"Put your wand away you filthy half-blood," sneered Nott.

Lupin lowered his wand slightly but gripped it harder than before.

"Tisk, tisk. Shame such a lovely pureblood can't believe why in the world she'd crush on half-bloods like yourself and be friends with filthy mudbloods. Watch it mudbloods and Leechy!" Rudolph brought Lindsey's body to him closer than ever as James, Lisa, and Madi raised their wands at him ready to attack.

"I guess you won't mind if I could….."Nott started and than finished by kissing Lindsey on the lips. At that moment Lindsey's eyes popped opened when Remus, James, Madi, and Lisa shouted:

"Densaugo!" yelled Lisa.

"Tarantallegra!" shouted Madi.

"Levicorpus!"thought James.

"Furnunculas! Experlliamus! Stupefy!!" bellowed Lupin.

All spells aimed perfectly at Nott who only had two seconds to kiss Lindsey was now dangling from the ceiling, wandless, his left foot dancing uncontrollably, stunned in an uncomfortable position, his face bubbling boils and his front teeth growing longer by the second. The other Slytherins had already left and none of them came back to help the dangling Nott.

"Catatabotatis" said James pointing his wand at Nott who was now a cat.

James smiled broadly but quickly disappeared when he saw everyone gathering around Lily's body. James rushed quickly her body was the same but her skin was paler.

"Are you sure she's not dead Lisa?" James whispered. Lisa nodded.

"They just put a spell on her." Lindsey spoke softly to Lupin who had healed her skin and patched her cloak. "It sounded like itkasillssmeday."

"Oh no." James whispered. "This is not good."

"Wha,what? Is it dangerous?" Madi asked moving away from Sirius to grab Lily's hand.

"No it's not harmful or dangerous." James replied.

"Is there a counter curse or something to get rid of it? And how do you know about this spell?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Uhh,I learned the spell from a book," James began.

"That's a first." murmured Sirius. James shot a glance at Sirius.

"Sorry, continue on." murmured Sirius again.

"…..and you can get rid of it." James finally said.

"HOW!?" they all shouted.

"Uhh." James messed up his hair and hesitated then mumbled.

"Sorry James we don't speak mm hmmm hmm. What's the counter effect?" Madi asked impatiently turning a little pale herself.

"All right, fine, the counter effect is the opposite sex of the person in the spell has to kiss the person affected by it." James said messing his hair up one more time and hid his head in his hands as though he was embarrassed by his knowledge.

"Well?" asked Sirius after a few seconds.

"Well what?" James asked knowing very well what.

"Well aren't you gonna kiss her?"

"NO!"

"Well, aren't you always whining about you wanting to kiss Lily." Lupin added now joining the conversation.

"Yes, but…" James tried to explain.

"But what? Lily's unconscious and class is about to start in a minute, quick cover her up." Lisa said furiously that none of them had heard before and gathered closer around Lily as students started to enter the room.

"C'mon just kiss her! You know you wanna!" Sirius said smirking a little.

"Yes, but…" James tried to explain again.

"But WHAT?! " Lindsey shrieked.

"Muffliato!" James whispered the exact time Lindsey shrieked.

"It's just that I imagined it more romantic and her conscious." James pointed out.

"Stop whining and KISS HER!" they all shouted.

"Fine." James whispered as Lupin took off the Muffliato spell.

James bent low on his knees, put his hands on the floor like a cougar ready to pounce on its prey. Bent his head lower, he put left hand behind her head(oh wow she has a small head for such a big brain.), to steady and hold it. He put his right hand on her waist. He slowly brought her head closer to his, he puckered his lips as their heads were inches away. Their noses were touching their lips centimeters apart from each other.

It's now or never he thought.

Their lips 4centimeters apart…3….2……..

"Mr. Potter WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!"

Damn he thought, he winced as he slowly turned around. There stood Professor McGonagall a bit pale, stricken, hat lopsided, lip as thin as he ever saw it and no doubt angry.

"Explain yourself!" barked Professor McGonagall.

James thought quickly," Uh…. um….well you see Bellatrix and a group of Slytherins brought Lily and Lindsey here unconscious and uh, Lupin remembered he read the spell in a book somewhere and kissed Lindsey to see if it was the spell he thought it was right which he was, so he made me kiss Lily."

"Mr.Lupin." said McGonagall.

"Yes." Lupin not believing James had told the head a lie, oh wait, no he actually isn't surprised about this.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn with Bellatrix Black , and Madam Pomfy. NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall. "As for the five get in your seats right now!"

The five students did as they were told and Remus left without complaining.

"Now today we will learn the vanishing spell, now who can tell me where vanish objects disappear to, Ms. Evans, oh right it's a habit. Mr.Potter?"

"Into everything." James replied simply. Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts were his best subjects.

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor. Albus here she is behind my desk." McGonagall said briskly. "Mr.Potter told……"

"Yes. Mr.Lupin had explained everything to me, Poppy tell us is she alright." Dumbledore said without a twinkle in either eye.

" Out of my way students." ordered Madam Pomfy, "Only six occupants at a time." outraged at the number of students crowding around.

"Uhh, Madam Pomfy this is a classroom." Amelia Bones said.

"Oh, yes. Well everyone spread out." She ordered embarrassed.

After a few minutes of observation and examination she was ready to report the spell.

"Well no doubt she's under the itkasillssmeday spell and can only be broken by a kiss." explained Madam Pomfy.

"3o points from Slytherin." Dumbledore said in an angry tone.

Bellatrix huffed and crossed her arms.

Sirius mocked himself crying.

She glared at him but he merely shrugged and turned to face Lily.

"Mr.Potter come here." ordered Professor McGonagall. James sauntered over.

"Kiss her." Professor McGonagall simply said.

" But, bu, uh, but, you see, uh, huh, but, what!" spluttered James.

"Did I stutter? Kiss her before we waste anymore classtime." said Professor McGonagall.

"Really, uh okay." James tried to hide his grin and speak in an unsure voice.

While Remus and Sirius were snickering, James carefully pulled Lily's head up with his left hand and put a lock of hair behind her ear. And they kissed, his lips felt like they were in heaven as if they were meant to be together. Lily's eyes popped open but gently closed as she put one hand behind this boy's head and kissed back, his lips were so soft. She began to ruffle his hair as they were still kissing. Both of them were enjoying the kiss so much they didn't even notice the class saying "aww!" or " that's so cute" or "they're totally meant for each other."

Nobody even noticed Professor McGonagall crying a bit, three tears came down her cheek. When she noticed its been 5 minutes they've been kissing she walked up and actually pulled their heads away from each other.

James looked into Lily's emerald eyes, her skin glowed, and to James even though she still had scratches and bruises she looked like the most beautiful girl ever to him. Lily still hasn't figured out who she kissed. She looked from his lips, soft, pale pink, his nose looked perfect, his eyes were dark as night but dancing with light and his hair was jet-black and messy which could only mean……

"POTTER!" shrieked Lily.

"Ms.Evans no shrieking please, five points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said in a soothing voice." Now Mr.Potter has just saved your life….."

"What!?" asked Lily.

"You were under the itkasillssmeday spell, I trust you know that spell." asked Professor McGonagall. Lily nodded.

"Yes, well he kissed you and saved your life…." continued Professor McGonagall," I think I should award him 20 points for doing such a torturous task." She said with a small smile. Padfoot and Moony gave him a didn't- we- tell- you look with smug smiles.

"10 points for loyalty, 5 points for helping a friend."

Lily made a face of disbelief as James got more points and a face of disgust for helping a "friend". James smirked at her when he was awarded 5 points for helping a friend and grinned at the more points he earned.

"And oh yes I think Ms.Evans should ask Mr.Potter to go to the dance with." finished Professor McGonagall with a smile on her face.

"Wha, wha….but, okay fine." Lily complained then mumbled" Will you go to the dance with me?."

James smiled his I-won-a-million-galleon-smile and said," Sure, if it makes you happy."

Girls were crowded around to ask about the kiss she just had but all she just said "no" and "he wish" but a tiny smile flickered on the end of her mouth.

"Ooo. James and Lily sitting on a desk." Peter began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" joined Sirius and Remus.

"First comes love," sang Peter.

"Then comes marriage," sand Remus

"Then comes Harry in the baby carriage!" finished Sirius.

"Oh come on Harry is the worst name ever." James said trying to change the subject for two reasons: 1. he's embarrassed ; 2. they're all really horrible singers.

"But what if he defeated Voldemort." Sirius pointed out. Peter winced, they ignored him.

"Yeah because that's gonna happen." James said sarcastically.

"Really?" Peter asked amazed not knowing the comment was "sarcastic".

" No Wormtail it's a 1 and a million chance." James said in disbelief he was friends with Peter.

"Yeah, like Bellatrix killing me in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry and me falling behind a veil and never coming out, I mean come on we hate each other but she would never kill me. I mean we're….(barf)…..family." Sirius pointed out to Pettigrew who "strangely" appeared to be the slowest thinker in the group.

"Or me marrying a metamorphagus who's related to Sirius and have a baby metamorphagus son named teddy Lupin." Laughed Remus knowing if he'd marry "his kind" doesn't breed.

"Ohhh. I still don't get it." said Peter.

"We'll tell you later,Wormtail." James said as the four of them took their seats.

"Now we were talking about the Vanishing Spell, yes what is it Bernie MacMillian?" asked Professor McGonagall impatiently.

"Why is there a cat dangling from the ceiling?" Bernie asked.

While McGonagall was shocked and found out the "cat" was a student the marauders weren't paying attention. Instead they did their oh-yeah! face with a smug smile at each other.

THE END


End file.
